A swing door has a door leaf and a frame, wherein the door leaf is pivotably coupled to the frame via door hinges. When the door leaf is in a closed position, the door leaf is arranged within the frame, wherein play in the form of a gap is provided between the door leaf and the frame. The swing door has an opening direction in which the door leaf can be pivoted via the hinges such that the swing door opens on the door leaf end face facing away from the hinges. As a result, the door leaf projects with the door leaf end face thereof away from the frame into the space, wherein the door leaf can be pivoted only until it strikes, generally with the door leaf edge thereof, against an obstacle.
A problem arises in particular in the case of a motor vehicle door, for example of a passenger vehicle, when the vehicle is parked in confined space conditions, such as, for example, in a garage. There is the risk here, when the motor vehicle door is opened, of the motor vehicle door inadvertently hitting with the door leaf edge thereof against a garage wall, as a result of which paint damage or even dents to the motor vehicle door may be the consequence. Furthermore, there is the risk, when two motor vehicles are parked next to each other, for example in a public car park, of, when the door of the one motor vehicle is opened in an uncontrolled manner, the door being knocked against the other motor vehicle, as a result of which the other motor vehicle may likewise be damaged.
In order at least to mitigate the consequences of the motor vehicle door striking against the garage wall, it is known to attach a padding in the form, for example, of a felt lining to the garage wall. However, the felt lining only has a protective effect if the motor vehicle is parked with respect to the felt lining in such a manner that the motor vehicle door strikes against the felt lining during opening. If, by contrast, the motor vehicle door strikes against the garage wall next to the felt lining, damage to the motor vehicle door can again be anticipated if the motor vehicle door is correspondingly energetically opened.
In addition, it is known to line the motor vehicle door with a rubber lip on the door leaf edge thereof, and therefore, when the motor vehicle door strikes against the garage wall, the door leaf edge is supported by the rubber lip. The rubber lip is visible from outside the motor vehicle even when the motor vehicle door is closed and may interfere with the appearance of the motor vehicle.